


Surrender

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yielding to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Enterprise some time after Jonathan and Malcolm have become lovers. It is Malcolm's voice.

 

Every morning I play this game with myself. The goal is simple – to see how long I can lie here next to Jonathan without waking him. 

I am an early riser, in every sense of the word, and he tempts me. Since I began sharing his bed, I must have spent hours watching him sleep. And still more time, like this morning, lying with his body spooned around me, an arm wrapped possessively around my waist, his hand inches from where it needs to be. 

I move my hand to cover his… and lose this round. 

And we both win.

 


End file.
